Fencing
by Trio Maxwell
Summary: Hermione has a hobby that has been unknown to everyone...even the boys
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Not even the plot. That I stole from Jan McNeville cause she wasn't gonna use it. Hope you enjoy. Review Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm extraordinaire, sat on a chair, grabbed her water bottle and promptly emptied it of it's contents. She was at the British National Fencing Championship.

Hermione had been fencing for almost as long as she could remember. Her father, a former champion, had passed on his love, and apparently his talent, for the sport to his only daughter. This summer , between her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, she had turned 17, and was finally old enough to be eligible for nationals. Now here she sat just one bout away from being named the top ranked woman fencer in Brittan.

In five minutes she would be facing the defending champion for the top ranking. And this was not merely last years champ. Angelina Todd had held the title for the last three years.

In five minutes she would be in front of a crowd of several thousand people, challenging a champion with more than twice her experience for a national title, and she was nervous.

Actually, that may have been an understatement. Nervous meant butterflies in the stomach. Hermione felt like a swarm of Cornish pixies were doing the Charleston in her stomach.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. In a few minutes we will be holding the final bouts to decide the Men and Women's foil champions. This year however we have added one final bout to the days competitions. After the Men's and Women's bouts, we will have the champions face each other for the title, "CHAMPION OF THE BRITTISH FOIL". The Women's bout will be held on the North platform and the Men's will be held on the East platform. Would the fencers please report accordingly."_

The announcer finished speaking over the Public Address system and as his words sank in Hermione no longer felt nervous. She now felt rather sick.

"Hermione?" Her head shot up at her mother's voice next to her sholder. "Are you alright dear?"

"I think so" she said straitening up and focing a long slow breath out. "That last bit just caught me a bit off guard...No pun intended." She said with a slight smile, before grabing her mask and blade from the chair on her other side.

With a chuckle her father placed an arm around her shouldes and said "No mater what happens, we could not be prouder of you. Now lets get to the north platform."


	2. The championship

Hermione was no longer nervous. She had beaten Angelina Todd, the reigning foil champion and was now preparing to face this yeas Men's foil champion. She hadn't been able to get his name. He was taller than her and lean, though he had kept his back to her or had his mask on so she couldn't see his face. Here she was...barely 17 and readying to face an older bigger male opponent for the National Champion title. She was indeed no longer nervous. She was now terrified.

The Judge called both fencers to their marks on the platform to begin the bout. After a brief salute to each other, they took the on guard position. Something in her opponents stance struck a chord of de-ja-vous in Hermione. Before she could attempt to place it, the judge called "FENCE!" and all thoughts but the bout were driven from her mind.

Her opponent advanced and she parried his thrust before pressing her own attack.

In her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had noticed a resemblance between the swish and flick motions Professor Flitwick paired with the charms he taught, and the thrust/parry combinations of fencing. As such she had taken to naming each of her fencing strategies after the spells they resembled.

She now opted to use her 'Alohamora' which 'opened the lock' so to speak on her opponents defenses by tapping his blade aside just enough for her to slip her blade in and score a touch on his torso for the first point of the bout.

The first fencer to 5 hits would be pronounced the winner. The Two champions traded blows for almost ten minutes. As soon as one would score a hit, the other would retaliate with an even more inventive attack and score a hit. The bout was tied at 4-4 after ten minutes, and Hermione's opponent had scored the last hit.

The next advance would decide the bout, and the championship. The judge once again gave the "FENCE!" command and Hermione braced for her opponents advance. It never came.

Hermione was confused. She always let her opponent come to her, and so far this bout, he had obliged. Now he seemed content to wait for her to press an attack.

'_well_' she thought '_we're going to look silly just standing here._'

Deciding to test him she took a small shuffle step forward. He ever so slightly shifted his weight in preparation of a retreat, but otherwise she got no reaction from him. Another step towards him yielded a single step in retreat. Deciding to end the bout, no mater the outcome, Hermione lunged, and employed her 'Imobulus' attach. Batting his blade aside and then butterflying aback around to come from overhead. The green indicator on her opponents side lit a split second before her blade connected with his chest. He had won the bout and the championship.


	3. Reactions Part 1

The crowd burst into raucous applause, cheering both fencers as they straightened. Returning to their starting marks, Both Fencers were instructed to remove their masks and salute by the judge.

Hermione removed her mask and as she brought her foil up in salute of a bout well fenced, her eyes met with those of her opponent. She almost gasped in shock. Looking back t her were the deep black eyes of her potions professor, Severus Snape.

"Well fought Miss. Granger." He said in the same almost gleeful tone he used when removing house points from Gryffindor, before moving past her towards the platform steps. On his way past her he muttered "I particularly liked the 'Terantangula' in the third pass." Before sweeping down the steps and parting the crowd.

An image of the Dulling Club from her second year sprang to mind, and Hermione realized why she had experienced such strong De-ja-vous before the bout began. The only difference in the two scenes was the perspective from which she viewed him sweeping off the platform, an the fact that rather than black wizad robes, Professor Snape wore form fitting fencing whites, that nicely accentuate his arse ---_Whoa_! She thought _where in the frilly heck did that thought come from?i_

"Hermione, we are so proud of you!" her mother said coming up and giving her a hug. "We must go out and celebrate tonight."

"Can we stop home so I can get a shower first?" _A nice cold one_ she mentally added.


	4. reactions part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to Shadowsylvia and Emma Lipardi for their help with this. I lost the hard copies I had written in class with them and couldn't remember the order I put my story in. So…here comes the next installment…hope you enjoy.

Severus Snape entered his quarters at Hogwarts and placed his fencing gear in a small closet before proceeding to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself a generous glass of scotch. Her sprawled out in his favorite wingback chair by the fire place and sipped his drink, closing his eyes as it burned down his throat. He kicked off his shoes and loosened the collar on his muggle button down shirt. He rather enjoyed some muggle clothing. Especially the black jeans he wore. He found the pockets very useful in carrying small items he might need and the material was very comfortable. His thoughts began to drift over the matches he ha fenced through out the day. He always looked forward to the yearly tournament and, though he used a false identity lest any muggle born students follow fencing recognize the name of the men's champion. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the unexpected match that culminated the day's events and his match against Miss granger.

_Miss Granger certainly is full of surprises_ he thought. _I never would have thought that behind that book-worm-know-it-all exterior there was a fencer of her…skill._

_Her assests made a rather nice bit of studying material though didn't they?_ Came an annoying little voice from the back of his mind

Severus took another sip from his glass _Stop that! She is a student!_

_Yes but a student who can give you a run for your money with a blade and is not that hard on the eyes_

Severus tried to get a firm grip on his libido by closing his eyes and counting to 10. He was un successful in ever counting past 7 because every time he closed his eyes the image of Hermione Granger, slightly sweaty and panting lightly from their match popped into his minds eye.

With a small growl of frustration Severus bolted the last of his scotch and headed for his bathroom, striping off his black muggle shirt and matching jeans, hoping that a cold shower would help squash is over active libido.


	5. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to Shadowsylvia and Emma Lipardi for their help with this. I lost the hard copies I had written in class with them and couldn't remember the order I put my story in. So…here comes the next installment…hope you enjoy.

Hermione was breathing hard and a trickle of sweat rolled down her temple as the clang of steel on steel rang through the dim halls of Hogwarts. Hermione knew she was at Hogwarts because she recognized most of the paintings and decorations from her last six years of living within its stone walls. Something was not quite right though. The paintings were all as still as muggle portraits…and the only sounds were the ringing of blade on blade and the harsh breathing of the two combatants.

Waves of emotion rolled off of her faceless opponent. Anger, frustration and a hint of excitement filled the air. She could see every detail of the man clearly through the black trousers and white medieval style shirt that was partially unlaced showing the toned and muscular chest. His knee high boots reflected candle and torch light off of their polished ebony surfaces.

Hermione vaguely noticed that she was dressed in similar garb though her pants were a serviceable brown and her shirt forest green and without tunic fashion, so there were no lacings. Her boots were of soft brown leather and had good sturdy yet flexible soles.

The sword fight ranged up and down the hallways and moving staircases of the enchanted castle/school. A bit of sweat dripped into Hermione's eyes and in the second it took to blink it away her opponent scored a hit that she barley deflected. The strike had meant to cleave her sword hand from her arm at the wrist, but her last second parry caused a landing but shallow cut in her bicep instead.

Hermione resolutely transferred her sword to her left hand before pressing a new attack. Vaguely aware of her surroundings, Hermione realized they had made their way down to the dungeons. When she stumbled on a loose floor stone her opponent pressed an attack of his own. After a few frantic parrys that sent sparks flying as her opponent's blade struck the dungeon wall Hermione had her balance back and her opponent wheeled on her and they clashed together body to body, blades locked.

Her opponent pressed down on their locked blades with all his weight. Suddenly Hermione's exhausted muscles gave out. Hr opponent, unprepared for the sudden absence of resistance fell with her.

They lay body to body for a moment, faces only an inch apart, with their breath coming in the small gasps of those who have been exerting themselves. For that moment Hermione could clearly see the dark brown…almost black of her opponent's eyes and the gold flecks that became visible only upon close inspection. Suddenly he lowered his gaze to her lips which were parted slightly in an effort to take in oxygen. A heartbeat later they were kissing and all the anger and malice she had sensed from him during the fight was gone and the only thing she felt was desire. His for her and her's for him. He tasted of masculinity and smelled of sandal-wood , with an under current of something else.

The kiss lasted only seconds, yet seemed to extend for longer than an eternity. Hermione slowly became aware of a distant buzzing. The kiss broke and she again was looking into those black eyes with the hidden gold. Hermione was about to say something and, as if sensing her intent to speak the man recaptured her in another searing kiss.

Hermione opened her eyes to see, not the faceless man with the intriguing eyes, but the green eyes of her cat Crookshanks calmly licking her face.

Hermione rolled to the side and shut off her alarm, the source of that annoying buzz. Crookshanks was thrown to the floor with her sudden movement and proceeded to sit and wash his tail as if to let her know that it had been his idea to leave the bed. Hermione sat up and rubbed her palms over her face, banishing the last of the sleep fogging her brain, though the pleasant memory of the dream lingered.

"You have no clue how close that came to being 8 lives mister." Hermione muttered darkly with a glare at her familiar.

A knock at her door revealed her dad with tidings of breakfast in the kitchen. Hermione quickly dressed and went to face the day.


	6. Shoping

Hi all…I know it's been quite a while since I last updated but you can thank Emma Lipardi for this update…I thought I'd give her a little treat and update. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer…I own nothing

Author's Note: I began writing this story before "The Order of the Phoenix" was published, so this is taking place in a universe where books 5, 6 and 7 never took place. Yes Voldemort is still around and a threat, yes he came back at the end of book 4. The order has been fighting ole Moldywart and the Ministry finally had to admit he was back. I haven't quite worked out in my head everything that happened between their 4th and 7th years…but that's the beauty of fan fiction…I can make it up as I go along…now…if you're not _too_ disgusted with me…on with the story!

Three days after the fencing championship, Hermione received her letter from Hogwarts. Inside, were her expected book list as well as the head girl's badge and a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that you were chosen by unanimous staff vote to fill the position of Head Girl this coming school term. It is tradition for the Head Boy and Head Girl to arrive one week earlier than the rest of the student body so that they may be properly briefed on their duties. Please be prepared to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾ from Kings Cross Station on July 21__st__ at precisely 10 am. We await your response by Owl confirming your acceptance of this position._

_Very truly yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Professor of Transfiguration_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Her parents had beamed and insisted that a celebration was in order. Since her train to Hogwarts was set to leave the day after tomorrow, it was declared that a trip to London was necessary the next day. Hermione sent notes to Ron and Harry telling them what had happened and arrangements were made for everyone to meet in Diagon alley the next day.

When the Grangers reached London the next day their first stop was "Jensen's", Hermione's favorite shop, second only to those who sold books. Rupert Jensen, the owner of Jensen's was a three time fencing champion and now owned a shop that supplied everything from beginner's equipment to actual bladed weapons.

Rupert Jensen looked up from the magazine he was reading when the bell above the door to his shop opened. When he recognized the trio coming through the door he quickly cast aside his magazine and came out from behind the counter.

"Well…as I live an breath. That wouldn appen to be 'Mione Granger gracin my umble lil shoppe now would it?" The man's quick smile and thick cockney accent brought a smile to Hermione's face.

The Grangers had been using Jensen's for their fencing supplies for as long as Hermione could remember, and when Hermione's father couldn't teach her anything else about fencing Rupert stepped in and became her coach. He tought her fencing with both foil and saber and how to actually fight using bladed weapons. She was quite gifted with throwing darts and shirikens.

"Hi Rupert. How are you?" Hermione moved to accept the hug her mentor offered. When they broke the embrace Rupert started pressing for details about the championship and how she felt about winning. After twenty minutes, when their animated conversation showed no signs of coming to an end, Mrs. Granger gently asserted that they were on a schedual.

"Well then. What can this umble ole shop-keep do fer yeh?"

"Go on Hermione, pick something. Your father and I thought you deserve a reward for being named Head Girl." Mrs. Granger beamed when Rupert let out a whoop and scooped Hermione into another hug.

"Tha's me girl! Fencing champion _an_ 'ead Girl! Well done 'Mione." Rupert released Hermione from the hug and stepped back. "I think this calls for a gift of me own." And with that he disappeared into the shop.

"Mum, Dad, are you sure? I man, It's not all that-" Hermione was cut off by her father.

"Don't be silly. The letter said you had been unanimously elected head girl. That means every single teacher at your school believes you are the proper person for the job, even that one fellow you said that has never given you so much as a single house point."

Hermione realized that he was correct. Snape must have in fact give her his vote of confidence if she was unanimously voted head Girl. _I wonder when the vote took place? Was it after the championship or before?_

Her stunned ruminations were interrupted by Rupert's return. He was carrying a long dark cherry wood box. It was about four feet long and about six inches square. He set it on the counter and gestured towards it.

"From me to you."

Hermione opened the box and sitting inside on the black velvet lining was a beautiful foil, The long thin cylindrical blade was highly polished and the scrollwork of the hand guard was intricate and feminine. Hermione picked up the sword at Rupert's prompting and was surprised at the weight, or rather the lack there of. The foil weighed at most 25 grams and when she placed her index finger where the blade met the hand guard, the sword balanced perfectly horizontal.

"Rupert…I…I don't know what to say. This is the most magnificent blade I have ever seen."

"Take it and enjoy it in good health. I expect you to keep up your practice while you're at school luv. Just cause you're a champion now don't mean you can take a break from training."

:I won't forget Rupert." Hermione replaced the sword in it's case and gave Rupert another hug. "Thank you."

"Now for our turn." Hermione's father gestured to the display of throwing knives, darts and shirikens. Take your pick Hermione. Pick a set and they're yours."

Twently minutes later the Grangers left Jensen's, Hermione carrying a bag that contained her new set of throwing darts and her father carrying the cherrywood box. When they reached the leaky cauldron, Hermione took advantage of the fact that she was now 17 and used a quick reducing spell to shrink the packages and placed them in her robe pocket.

After a quick stop at Gringott's to exchange dome muggle money for wizarding, Hermione and her Parents had met up with The Weasley's, Harry and Sirius. With Voldemort's return being made public, Pettigrew's continued existence also became known and Sirius had been cleared of all charges. Harry now resided with Sirius.

The group spent the day wandering the shops of Diagon Alley and getting the necessary school supplies. A couple times when Hermione went to ask Harry something she would not be able to find him, he always reappeared a few moments later along with Ginny, She doubted they were fooling anyone, but decided to let them think they were getting away with sneaking off for a quick snogg.

The group was just heading to the leaky cauldron for dinner before heading off to their respective homes when an explosion and screames drew their attention back towards the area near Gringotts. Wands began appearing in the hands of all those present with magical inclinations and the group ran towards the disturbance, moving aginst the tide of panicked witched and wizards who were fleeing.

As the group finialy managed to break through they were confronted with the sight of a dozen masked and robbed Death Eaters. They were storming down the steps of Gringgott's. The door way of the wizarding bank had been demolished, and blackened remnant of stone and door littered the step and the street immediately in front of the bank.

Curses began to fly as the air filled with calls of "Expeliarmus" "Impediamentia" and variouse other spells were flung at the Death eaters from Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys.

Curses of a far more lethal nature were being flung back and Mr Granger barely managed to pull himself and his wife into a shop doorway as a bolt of green light streaked past to explode impotently against the side of an overturned table.

Harry suddenly clutched his forehead and dropped to one knee as a searing pain tore through his scar. At that moment a figure cloaked in black robes emerged from the bank. His hairless head with the flattened nose and snake-like pupils barely spared a glance at the embattled witches and wizards before sending up a green blast that materialized into the dark mark. After sending up the mark, Voldemort promptly dissaparated, leaving his death eaters to deal with the aurors who were appearing.

With the appearance of approximately 30 Aurors, the battle was soon over and the dozen Death Eater were taken into custody. Thankfully there had been no serius injuries. A few minor scrapes from shrapnel were all that had been accumulated by the gtoup and it was decided that dinner no longer sounded appealing. The group would be meeting at Sirius and Harry's home the following day. Hermione and her parents left Diagon Alley for muggle London and their car. Hermione needed to be at Kings Cross the following Morning to catch the Hogwarts Experss and they needed to get home. Her parents were understandably shaken by the events of the afternoon and so Hermine wound up driving them home.


End file.
